


in my head

by Fadeddancer



Series: sleepy bois inc oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, I love them so much, Tommy is sad, but only for a little bit, sleepybois inc - Freeform, they are all phil's adopted sons and he loves them so much, tommy talks about getting kicked out is that a tw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadeddancer/pseuds/Fadeddancer
Summary: tommy didn't get good grades and he's worried that phil will kick him out :(
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, they are a FAMILY you rats
Series: sleepy bois inc oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 563





	in my head

Tommy clenched his grade card in his fist. He slung his bag from his back onto his messy bed. He threw the sheet of paper onto his desk and slumped into his chair, sighing heavily. He held his face in his hands and tried to scrub the tears off his face. The letter _D_ was beginning to be his least favorite letter.

 _"Take this home and have one of your parents sign it,"_ the teacher had told the class. Maybe he could just... forge Phil's signature. Not that he knew what Phil's signature even looked like. Well, it didn't hurt to try.

Tubbo peered into the room from the open door. He crept up behind Tommy, who was focused on writing Phil's signature. 

"What are you writing Dad's name for?" Tubbo asked. He'd never had any problem with calling Phil dad. He was tiny when he was found anyway. 

Tommy flinched at the voice and stared at his _(only slightly)_ older brother. (Sometimes he hated being the youngest.)

Tubbo observed his brother's handiwork. Ds in most classes, except for Video Production, which had an A. He noticed the fake signature.

“You know they can tell if that’s his real signature, right?” he asked, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

Tommy sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I just don’t want to have to show him this.” He put down the pen and rubbed his knuckles in his other hand. 

“Show who what?” asked another voice from the door. Techno leaned against the doorframe, looking only half-interested.

“Tommy got bad grades this semester,” Tubbo explained. Tommy looked down at the floor.

“Pff, c’mon, Toms, step it up,” Techno teased, a smirk on his face. Tommy didn’t see Tubbo glare at Techno; he was too busy trying to quell the need to cry his eyes out. He almost didn’t notice his two brothers leave the room.

Once they were gone, he grit his teeth and breathed in deeply. A few tears escaped and he quickly wiped them away. He thought about packing a bag that night.

“Tommy?” Another new voice. Wilbur’s this time. The tallest brother moved swiftly toward Tommy, kneeling down to look him in the eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Tommy couldn’t keep the dam up any longer. It burst, and he held his face in his hands and sobbed. Wilbur pulled him into a hug almost immediately, and Tommy held onto him as though he would die if he didn’t.

They were both kneeling on the floor, Wilbur rocking them slowly side to side and humming a song he was working on. Tommy sobbed into his shoulder. Wilbur didn’t mind. He’d always had a soft spot for his youngest brother.

Once most of Tommy’s tears had been cried, Wilbur pulled away. He still held his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. “Do you want to talk?” he asked, voice soft.

Tommy nodded and wiped his eyes. “I got horrible grades, Wil,” he began. “Last time I did poorly in school, I got thrown out. I don’t want… What if Phil--”

Wilbur interrupted, “Phil would _never_ throw you out like that, Tommy.”

Tommy looked Wil in the eye.

“You have no idea how much you mean to us. We are not getting rid of you, Tommy. Not now, not ever. _You are part of this family._ ”

A choked sob left his throat and he tried to smile, but ended up back in Wilbur’s arms, crying once again. They sat like that for a long time.

Tommy was better by the time Wilbur held him away from his chest, if a little tired. “Let’s go get this signed, alright? I’ll be right there with you.”

He took a deep breath and sighed, slowly standing up and grabbing the paper. Wilbur stuck close to his side as they both made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Phil was finishing up dinner. Techno and Tubbo were on the couch, working on their respective homework with a movie playing quietly in the background.

Phil gave Wilbur a concerned look when he saw Tommy’s puffy eyes, but Wil shook his head and mouthed, _trust me._

“Here’s my grade card for the semester,” Tommy said after some deliberation. Phil took a look at the scores (and the beginnings of a forgery, apparently) and smiled.

“Well done, Tommy! This is a good start. I’m sure next semester will be easier, eh?”

Tommy looked up at Phil, confusion written on his features. “You’re not mad?” he asked softly.

“Of course not! Techno had to repeat three classes when he was your age, and he was in detention for much of the year before that! Don’t tell him I told you, though,” Phil replied with a wink. Tommy chuckled and smiled hesitantly.

Phil put an arm around Tommy’s shoulders and kissed his hair. “I’d never be mad at you for a bad grade card, Toms. And before you ask, I’m not sending you away, either. I love you too much for that.”

Tommy turned and hugged Phil, smiling into his chest. He heard Wil chuckle, “Don’t leave me out!” before he was being hugged from behind as well. He heard Techno and Tubbo’s protests about being left out as well before they joined the warm group hug.

Tommy felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> hi here have something more fluffy than what i've been writing lately
> 
> i love the sleepybois family hc so much it makes me so fuckin happyyyyyyy
> 
> as always kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!


End file.
